That Dang Mask
by MiscellaneousMax
Summary: This is either going to be a summary of short stories, or else some sort of story based on Soldier 76. Anyways, have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

So I'm not really sure what I'm going to be doing with this, but It should probably end up better. This is operating on the headcanon that everyone thinks Jack Morrison died, and soldier 76 is just another talented individual. This also goes works quite well with the mask thing. Anyways, have fun reading!

* * *

Jack let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair. He was staring at the ceiling of his room at the overwatch base. It was the same one that had been destroyed all those years ago, the very same building that he supposedly died in. Sure it was a wreck when overwatch was called back into action, but it only took a month to be fully rebuilt, and outfitted with the newest tech. The place brought back old memorys, sure some parts were different, but it appeared to stick to the original design.

76 listened to the silence. He prefered to stay to the training range or his room as much as possible, as he didn't get along with some of the newer members. All of overwatch knew him as soldier 76, as he hardly took off his mask. The only times he really ever took it off was if he was eating or completely alone, which hardly ever happened anymore. He sighed, his blue eyes flickering over to the window in the side of the room, before looking over at the mask sitting on the desk. Jack was suddenly startled by the sharp voice of , or as he prefered to call her, Hanna.

"It's so weird though! I mean, he's ALWAYS wearing that creepy thing! Every time he's in a situation where he should take it off, he just runs somewhere or has some alternative way to get by without taking it off!"

"Well, he probably has a reason for that, perhaps we should leave this topic alone.."

He let out a quiet sigh, identifying the second voice as Genji. Oddly enough, he could relate to the guy, although he didn't know him that well. Jack picked up his mask, examining it. He started to wonder, what would have happened if he revealed himself to the public again, what would they thi- His thoughts were cut off suddenly by Hanna saying,

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going in! He has to at least take it off in his room!"

76 quickly threw on the lower half of the mask, just as the door burst open. He made a mental note to at least lock the door, although that wouldn't do much. Right in the doorway stood a pretty upset looking , and behind her a very confused Genji.

"TAKE IT OFF!" She demanded, pointing at his face. Genji had already started to apologise in the back, although he seemed to be quite curious too.

"Take what off?" 76 asked, playing dumb. If he were to show any sign that he had heard their conversation, would probably call him a stalker. She already called him Dad..

let out a frustrated huff, before saying, "The mask stupid! Take it off!"

He stared at her, staying silent. She probably wouldn't see any difference if he did take it off, although knowing her, she would take a picture and send it to the rest of the team.

"Fine! If you won't do it, then I will!" She grabbed at the mask, seeming quite determined. 76 grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from his face. She kept trying to reach it, while Genji stood in the hall awkwardly, watching the whole thing happen. She basically threw herself at Jack, throwing him off balance and knocking them both over. He let out a grunt, trying to push her off him. It was at this point that Genji went into the room, and pulled her off of 76, murmuring something under his breath. made one last desprate grab for the mask, managing to grab it, and yank it off.

Jack froze, as the world quickly went from having the deep red tint, to what he had been seeing only a few minutes before. He watched as Genji seemed to loose his grip on Hanna, and stare at Jack, not seeming to be able to comprehend what was happening. He was suddenly snapped out of the shock when he heard Hanna saying,

" 1, You 0!" She smiled and held up the mask, before running, leaving Jack and Genji alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

So.. This is basically just action, I'm still not sure where I'm going to take this yet, but it seems to be developing pretty well.. I'm going to try to post a new chapter at least once everyday now.. Anyways, have fun reading!

* * *

76 shoved himself off the ground, pushing past Genji and charging down the hall after . It wasn't the smartest decision he had made, but Jack needed that mask back. Hanna had a small head start, and knowing her, she would take full advantage. It was extremely risky for him to chase her, and there was a rather high chance that they would be spotted. 76 had to catch her before she got to the rest of the members, as she was probably going to brag about it. He could just start to hear her footsteps, as she was just around the corner. He dashed around it, charging straight at her. He could feel his stamina starting to give way, but he needed that mask. They were nearing a entryway, that lead to the lounge. quite often there was at least two or three people in there.

ran into the lounge and straight out, catching the attention of the two in there. 76 let out a sigh, before charging in after her, holding one of his hands over his face. It made it harder to see, but at least he wouldn't be foun-

"76? Why are you running with your hand on your face? You're going to hurt yourself!"

A clear british voice rang out. His sapphire blue eyes locked onto Tracer running besides him. Jack sighed, and kept running, hoping that she would get the signal and leave. He felt ridiculous running like this, and after a while, Tracer blinked up to , trying to figure out what was happening by asking her. Jack realized that they were heading towards the entrance of the building. He was starting to slow down, not able to run as long as he used to. Tracer giggled ahead of him, along with Hanna, causing Jack to get a growing sense of dread.  
handed something to Lena before slowing down. 76 caught up to her, and was about to grab the back of her shirt when he heard Lena ask,

"You looking for something love?"

She held up the mask, taunting him, before teleporting to the doors, and swiftly going through them. Jack bolted forwards, with Hanna following right behind. He pushed past the doors, and went after Tracer. She was laughing, and stopped suddenly, right on the beginning of a large bridge. She threw the mask to , distracting 76 long enough for her to run out onto the bridge.

The growing sense of dread that Jack had before was getting stronger, as he shouted, "Give me my damn mask back!"

This caused both of the girls to laugh, only angering him more. 76 was getting close to , until he had closed the gap to around 4 feet. They were near the side of the bridge. The river below was quite deep, and quite wide, with a swift current that would wash away any good swimmer. Tracer shouted something to , although she didn't seem to hear her. With one last burst of adrenalin, 76 tackled Hanna, causing her to loose her grip on the mask, as it flew over the edge of the bridge.

Jack stared at what happened, seeming a bit shocked. He let his hand slip off of his face, before he made another hasty decision. 76 pushed himself to his feet, threw off his jacket, and then dove off the bridge into the water.

The icy water froze his skin, as he tried to swim deeper to find it. He quickly found out that he was getting dragged under too, having had lept into the strongest part of the undercurrent. Jack quickly realized his mistake, as the run had already tired him out some. He looked up, watching the light coming from the surface start to fade. He tried to swim up, knowing that he was going to need more air quickly. 76 was making progress, but with each stroke he was being tired out more and more. It felt like his limbs had turned to lead, as he was obviously going numb from the cold water.

The light above was getting brighter, and he felt like he was almost there. Just a few more feet.. By now his lungs were practically screaming for air, and he involuntarily breathed in, taking in a lungful of water. Jack started to choke, but still kept trying to swim up. By now his body had gone into full panic mode, and he could see black on the edges of his vision. To be honest, the though of drowning had always scared him slightly, aside from burning to death, it was one of the worst ways to go. Jack's fingertips just reached the surface as his body went limp, his mind swiftly following. To think, he did all this just for a dang mask.


	3. Chapter derp

Then jack drowned and the world exploded, killing everyone. The end.


	4. Chapter 3

(Sorry about the whole derp chapter, I'm just experiencing some major writer's block along with some time difficulties, and I needed something to lighten my mood!~)

The omic crisis had come as a shock to the world. It had been one of the things that could have happened, but it far more violent then what was expected. It exposed just how vulnerable their world was, and just how dangerous the omics really were. The world created the task force Overwatch, to defeat the omics and keep the peace. One by one the world sent in talented individuals. The US sent in two of their soldiers; it was rumored that they had given them genetic enhancements, but most people just brushed it off as fake.

One of those two soldiers was Jack Morrison. He had been slightly surprised to be selected for the group, but he felt that it had some sort of strength to it. He quickly bonded with senior officer Gabriel Reyes, despite how different they were. Jack made sure to get to know the small group. He started out with Ana, thinking her to be the least intimidating one. He was quickly proved wrong, although beneath her cold exterior, she was actually very caring. Jack next tried to get to know Torbjörn, although the first encounter ended pretty badly when he mistakenly called him a dwarf. Jack got to know Reinhardt, and was slightly amazed about how many stories he had to tell, and the fact that he had a scar to go with each one.

The first mission they had was a failure, as no one really knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Eventually they figured out what they had to do, the first successful mission going quite well. They kept getting new members, each seeming to know what they were good at, and being easily incorporated into the team attack. For a short time they even had one of the younger Shimada's working with them.

All was well, at least, for time being.

Jack felt himself being shook, moving between a state of unconsciousness and reality. Cracking his eyes open, he was blinded by a bright beam of light, and he could swear he saw wings. The calm lasted for only a split second, before he started choking out water. It took him around three minutes to stop coughing out the water, and another two for him to catch his breath. He looked up, a hard slap causing his face to burn.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

76 looked up to see Tracer shouting at him. was staring at the ground, looking rather guilty. He grit his teeth, not bothering to listen to Lena. He stood up, realizing quickly how exhausted he was, and how soaked his clothes were. He knew that Lena could tell who he was, and was most likely trying to hold it in. Afterall, he was supposed to be dead.

"Tracer?" He interrupted, "Can I talk to you alone, at least, where the kid isn't there?"

She stared at him, before nodding, wanting some sort of explanation. Jack walked over, picking up his jacket with the bright red 76, and put it on, before starting to walk back to the building.


End file.
